


in-between

by motorcitydreams



Series: all or nothing [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorcitydreams/pseuds/motorcitydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew when they started this that he was the third wheel, the backup option that you only pick when you’re left with no other choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in-between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synnerxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/gifts).



> For my Dean.

He’s not an idiot. He knows that, if it comes right down to it and they have to make a choice, they’ll choose each other. Dean’s accepted this. He’s far from okay with that, but there isn’t much he can really do about it. What is he supposed to do? He knew when they started this that he was the third wheel, the backup option that you only pick when you’re left with no other choice.

The bond Dean has with Roman and Seth, individually and collectively, can’t even touch the bond that Seth and Roman have. Dean can see that reflected in their eyes. When Roman and Seth are alone, and even when Dean’s around, they’re almost in another world. Soft touches and gentle words are exchanged, and it both fascinates and terrifies Dean, because he’s never been on the receiving end of that. He doesn’t begrudge Roman and Seth a happy relationship, but being around them sometimes makes Dean feel like he’ll never have that.

He isn’t jealous, though. To an outsider, it would appear that Dean has feelings of resentment, and possibly even anger, but he bears no ill will toward his teammates. If anything, it’s a sense of longing. Dean wants to be part of that, and even though Roman and Seth will turn their attention to him, with Roman doing his best to reassure Dean that he’s wanted (in his own way, he doesn’t do things like Seth does), and Seth going out of his way to pay attention to Dean and soothe his anxieties. Dean’s grateful for the attention, but he can’t shake a nagging feeling that they’re only doing this out of pity.

Dean hates that he feels this way. He’s embarrassed that he can’t stamp these feelings down, and he’s sure that his neediness and constant worry will eventually drive one or both of them away. For now, all that Roman and Seth can do is keep showing Roman that they’re with him, till the very end, because that’s the promise they all made when their arrangement started. Whether as friends or as lovers, this is a for life kind of thing.


End file.
